elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jauffre (Oblivion)
Jauffre is a monk at Weynon Priory and the grandmaster of The Blades. Background Jauffre's birthplace is unknown, but it is known that at some point in his early life he saved Uriel Septim VII from thieves. This heroic act of bravery gained him an invitation to become a Knight Brother of the Blades. Friendship with Uriel Septim Having continuously proven a valuable asset to the Blades, he soon was promoted to Captain of the Palace Squadron, a group of Blades charged with the security of the Emperor within the walls of White Gold Tower. As a captain of the Blades, he was the main guardian and became a trusted friend of Emperor Uriel Septim VII. One night, Uriel Septim asked for Jauffre's presence in his chambers. As Jauffre entered the room, a small basket caught his attention, for inside lay a baby boy. At once Jauffre knew that the boy was the son of the Emperor, yet an illegitimate heir to the throne. Uriel ordered Jauffre to take the boy, Martin, to a secret location where he could grow up free from the machinations of the royal palace. Jauffre took upon this task unquestioningly and left the basket upon a farmer's doorstep whom he deemed appropriate. Over the course of the following years, Uriel Septim would ask questions about the boy's progress from time to time. Weynon Priory Jauffre eventually was promoted to Grandmaster of the Blades. As he became older, Jauffre retired to live as a monk in Weynon Priory. Several years later, in 3E 433,Uriel Septim was assassinated in the secret escape route out of the Imperial City. Jauffre hearing this despaired until the Hero of Kvatch brought the Amulet of Kings to him. At first, Jauffre assumed the only way for the Hero to have the amulet would be if he had played a part in the murder of the Emperor, but as the Hero conveyed Uriel Septim's last words, Jauffre understood that such message could only come from the deceased ruler. Eventually, Jauffre told the Hero of Martin's whereabouts: Martin was a Priest of Akatosh in the city of Kvatch. The Hero was to travel to Kvatch and bring Martin back safely so they could seek refuge within the walls of the Blade's headquarters of Cloud Ruler Temple, and trace a plan of action to overturn the Mythic Dawn. While the Hero was away, the Priory came under attack. Mythic Dawn assassins rushed in and attempted to kill Jauffre, who was alerted to their presence by a fellow monk's scream. Jauffre managed to defend himself and met with the Hero and a young man, who had just arrived at the priory. Together they took care of the remaining assassins and rushed to Jauffre's study, only to find that the Amulet of Kings had been stolen. He had almost given up hope when he recognised the young man brought by the Hero as Martin, and decided to leave for Cloud Ruler Temple immediately as to ensure Martin's safety. The Oblivion Crisis At Cloud Ruler Temple in northern Cyrodiil, Jauffre presented Martin to the Blades and recruited the Hero as a Knight Brother of the Blades. Several days later, he dispatched the Hero to meet with Baurus in the Imperial City. After the Hero had returned Jauffre sent him to kill some Mythic Dawn spies and close an Oblivion gate outside of Bruma. A few days later, Jauffre also gave him the key to Sancre Tor. Martin then decided to let the Mythic Dawn open a great gate in front of Bruma. Jauffre fought in the Second Battle of Bruma, fighting bravely. When the hero returns from closing the Great Oblivion Gate, Jauffre's body can be seen with the other fallen fighters, his body lootable to retrieve his Blades armour and weapon. Jauffre might not always die. Afterwards, you can go to Cloud Ruler Temple and kill Baurus, Jauffre, and the other Blades easily. Quests *Allies for Bruma *Bruma Gate *Defense of Bruma *Deliver the Amulet *Find the Heir *Path of Dawn *Sancre Tor *Spies *Weynon Priory (quest) Appearances * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Notes *It is possible for Jauffre to be killed on a handful of occasions throughout the main quest. This does not affect the player's ability to complete the quest. Category:Bretons Category:Blades Category:Oblivion: Characters